plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Quest Board
The Quest Board is a feature in the Backyard Battleground in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. The Quest Board allows the player to pick up or cancel quests which they can do to receive stars, coins and XP multipliers as rewards for completing them. The different quests are separated into three categories: Plants, Zombies and Multiplayer. Plant and Zombie quests give the player stars while Multiplayer quests give the player coins. There are also quests called Epic Quests, which are harder than normal quests and may take more time to complete, but they offer bigger and better rewards than normal quests. List of Quests Plants Zombies Multiplayer Strategies General Using Flag of Power All "Vanquish ''x ''plants/zombies" quests can be easily completed by playing a short match or two of Flag of Power. Regardless of your power boost and type of character vanquished (boss, spawnable, hero), every vanquish still counts as 1. Quests that require vanquishing a specific class, using a specific class to vanquish, or using a specific ability/element can also be completed with this mode. Simply play through until your quests are complete. Some tips for using Flag of Power for this purpose: *Do not open reinforcement crates or play with friends who aim to vanquish as well. These entities and players will "steal" your vanquishes, lengthening the time you will be playing Flag of Power. *If you do play with a friend, you should have them play as a healer or support class, or one that doesn't do a lot of damage. This way, they make it easier for you to get vanquishes by weakening/slowing enemies or help you last longer by healing you. *Remember to try to take down multiple quests at once. For example, you could have these quests and be able to accomplish them all in Flag of Power: "Build and Forget", "Fire, Zombie, Fire!", "Heal Assistant Needed", "Vanquisher of Cacti", and "Stumped." To do this, you would need to play as the Paleontologist (Heal assists, fire variant), play up to the boss wave (passes Cacti wave, Big Stump), and bring out Bots to aid you (build 15 bots). Using Solo Play/Private Play All Multiplayer quests can be easily completed using Solo Play - provided the correct settings are active. Solo Play allows you to pick your AI teams, the map you play on, and the mode you play (even separating Turf Takeover into Herbal Assault and Gardens and Graveyards). Use this to your advantage. For example, you could easily win a match in any mode simply by turning off the enemy AI. For quests that require neutralizing objectives (such as "Gnome Defused!"), it's possible to activate the objective, switch teams, then neutralize said objective (often before time runs out, as is the case with Gnome Bomb). Keep in mind however that if you turn off the teams, you will be unable to achieve any of the "Master" boast quests. To do this, it is necessary to turn both teams on, however you may find the quests easier if you choose specific teams. For example, earning the "Heal Master" boast is very easy when you are the only healer in both teams. Similarly, the "Vanquish Master" boast can be easily achieved by playing as the Peashooter against a team of low-health Imps or Scientists. Choosing Characters for the Job Sometimes, using a certain character can complete a mission very quickly. For example, use the Bandit Cactus to complete the "Cactus Crits" mission. Due to its rapid fire damage output, the Bandit can finish the mission in a few seconds, provided that your accuracy is good. Using Electro/Power, splash damage, or Toxic/Fire characters are also optimal for "Vanquish as" missions. Power variants can deal more damage across multiple targets, letting them get many vanquishes with a few strikes. Splash damage characters, like Power variants, can also deal damage in an area. Finally, Fire or Toxic variants help deplete health faster, and have the possibility of vanquishing an enemy after you stop shooting them. Only Backyard All "Vanquish 50 Plants/Zombies as character class" is easy done in regular Backyard Battleground. Walking near the other factions base will set of an alarm and start mega spawn both plants and zombies making it easy to vanquish. The same can be used for vanquishing a certain character classes instead of needing to wait in the Flag of Power. Trivia *In the description for "Citron vs. Zombies", there is likely an error in the description, as it says "Zombies and extra." This is presumably meant to say "Zombies an extra." *In the description for "Gnome Bomber,", there is likely an error in the description, as it says "gust gotta' carry the gnomes." This is presumably meant to say "just gotta' carry the gnomes." Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Game mechanics